1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to barbecue grill apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved barbecue grill lighting apparatus wherein the same is arranged to effect selective illumination of a cooking grill relative to a barbecue assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,980 to Meloan sets forth a barbecue grill having a light assembly positioned above the barbecue grill. The Meloan structure is of a typically cumbersome and elaborate organization not suitable to the retrofit combination as utilized by the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,376 to Winslow sets forth an automatic ice chest having an illumination member contained therewithin operative upon opening of the ice chest structure.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated there continues to be a need for a new and improved barbecue grill lighting apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in directing a compact, self-contained illumination housing arranged for operative association relative to the barbecue grill assembly and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.